How Long is One Holiday?
by delightisadream
Summary: Sophomore year comes to a close, and all are excited - except for a select four who know they have nowhere to go for the summer holiday. {Also on my Wattpad: delightisadream.}
1. Chapter One

**It's very exciting when you have a clear vision for a story. XD Kind of a change for me, really.**

 **Today is my one year anniversary on FF! LET'S SET IT OFF! WOOOO!**

 **Anyway, here's my first story for Descendants! I am utterly obsessed with the entire franchise. Loved the movie and have vidspiration for it, I'm currently reading the book (and might I say, it is quite a weird change to come from the movie where Mal and Evie have a sisterly bond and then read the book where Mal hates her), awaiting for my local Kohl's to get stocked up with their clothes, and even though I never play with dolls, you better believe I want these ones! In conclusion - obsession. My new obsession.**

 **Go ahead and read this short first chapter now. XD**

* * *

"Seriously, I can stay on campus with you four if that would make things easier," Ben tried once more to convince his girlfriend Mal, but to no avail.

After a full year of four teens from the Isle of the Lost attending Auradon Prep, the school year was coming to a close. No other villains' children had been brought over for their test run since this first batch – partially because the magical barrier needed repairs, partially because the first group had a plan all along, despite abandoning it at the end – which didn't really bother anyone. They needed time to regroup and really get to know the first four now.

However, now that summer had officially arrived and the departure date was today, it really sunk in that they literally had nowhere to go. Evil Queen, Cruella De Vil, and Jafar would NOT be welcoming, and Maleficent…well, she was being kept in a small cage in the school.

Now Mal was shaking her head and playfully shoving Ben's arm away. "No, you have to go home. Your parents might like me now, but they probably don't want me to keep you from visiting." She grinned ruefully, secretly pleased he cared enough to stay.

He took a step closer, ignoring the invisible boundaries, and wrapped his arms around her. "I have a feeling they'd be pretty proud, Mal. They like you, you know." He tilted his head down a bit so his mouth was by her ear and whispered, "Besides. Audrey rubbed them the wrong way already."

She chuckled and smiled into his chest. "Yeah, she does that to everyone. Except Jay."

"Well I _am_ the only one who can pull off this level of sexy," Jay's voice came wafting in from behind Mal. Ben released her enough so she could see both him and the two boys she'd known her entire life coming into view.

"Yes, cuz that is totally what we were discussing," she dismissed sarcastically, leaving Ben's warm embrace entirely. She turned to face her friends and crossed her arms, trying to get a good look at them. "Why are you wearing your tourney jersey?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow at the long-haired boy.

Jay whipped his hair back and lifted up his jersey's fabric to show it off. "Audrey likes the way I look in this, so I wore it before she left." His smirk told them all that he wasn't one bit embarrassed that his girlfriend only liked him in one specific article of clothing.

Carlos lifted up Dude as a makeshift barrier between him and Jay, making kissy faces.

Jay smacked Carlos' hand down as Ben let out a laugh. Mal smiled and moved from side to side, attempting to see around the two. "Where's Evie?"

"Uh, I think she's with Doug," Carlos spoke up, cradling Dude in his arms. The sight was still slightly bizarre, but not as strange as his mother's fur coats; not in the least.

"Speaking of…" Jay pointed behind Ben and Mal where the Doug and Evie were making their way towards the group, fingers interlaced.

Ben turned around to look at the couple and Mal took a step closer. "You ready to go, Doug?" he asked, trying to keep his eyes trained on the son of Dopey. Doug was staying at his castle for the summer holiday. Ben had asked his parents if the teens from the Island could stay as well, but even though Mal was alright in their eyes, having all of them took the ease away. Belle had been very gentle answering her son, but he was still a bit pissed.

Doug nodded, glancing back at his girlfriend. "Yeah, I'm good." He and Evie hugged for a few seconds, and then the two Auradon boys headed for the limo, Ben waving back at Mal.

Evie joined the group, sighing exaggeratedly. "I'm really going to miss him."

Mal patted her back, leaning into her shoulder as the limo drove away. "You'll see him again in a few months."

She took a deep breath and bobbed her head once. "Yeah." Then she turned to her best friend. "Are you and Ben alright? I didn't see you say goodbye."

Mal's eyebrows twitched upward before she smiled. "We already said our goodbyes. And am I right to assume you got some action, like Jay did?"

Carlos took a step away from the mentioned boy, holding Dude out of harm's way, but Jay was just standing there puffing his chest out, a proud smirk on his face.

Evie shook her head, a smile riding on her lips. "Uh-uh, I don't kiss and tell." Then she sighed again and clasped her hands together. "But yes."

Carlos looked a bit awkward. "So much for not telling," he joked.

"Apparently Jay did, though," Evie pointed out, turning to set her gaze on Jafar's son.

Jay grinned, slapping his hands together. "Well if you get some, why not share it with people who don't?" He made a silent jab at Carlos by pulling the guy in for a noogie. Dude sprang from Carlos' grasp and ran back to their dormitory.

"Ah, but at least Evie got kissed because Doug likes her; not because of what she was _wearing_ ," Mal added, hands on her hips.

Evie tilted her head and held out a hand in the 'stop' motion. "Wait. Audrey only kissed you because of your outfit?"

Jay released Carlos, to which he tried to smooth out his hair. "No," he barked, tugging at his jersey. "She just thinks I look good in this."

"Sounds kind of strange to me," Mal said in a singsong voice, averting her eyes to look up at the clouds.

"I look _great_ in everything anyway," Jay insisted, showing off his arrogance. "Besides. I'm not going to think about that this summer. I will be being as rough as I want all vacation." He flexed an arm, grinning. "Gotta keep these guys intact."

Mal rolled her eyes. "Of course. Wouldn't want to build muscle or anything."

Carlos snickered, but that proved to be a very poor decision. Turning away from the group and running the same speed he did when he first met Dude, but subbing in Jay, the holiday had officially begun.

* * *

 **I tried my best to keep everyone very in-character, but ya know what, this is a STORY. If they tend to get a bit OOC, who cares? With this plotline, some people really need to develop anyway!  
**

 **Question of the Chapter (QOTC): What's your favorite song off the album?**

 **AOTC: I have three: 'Set It Off', 'Rotten to the Core', and 'Good is the New Bad'. :)**

 **Review!**


	2. Chapter Two

**This chapter's a little bit longer than the last one. Sorry guys, I don't know why but I can't seem to write super lengthy chapters. Maybe that's why I like writing this story? I don't know. Oh well. Here's chapter two, and review responses and the QOTC is at the bottom!**

* * *

"Mal?"

Mal sucked in a breath and slid the kitchen drawer closed, cursing under her breath. She turned and held onto the tabletop. "Hi Carlos," she said, her expression saying 'get the hell out'. Her eyes flicked to Dude. "Hey, little mutt."

Carlos held onto Dude tighter as the dog started to struggle at her choice of words. "Don't call him that," he snapped, petting his dog. "He doesn't like it."

"Yeah, well I don't like being snuck up on. And you probably don't like being in a room filled with knives with me." She tilted her head and crossed her arms, attempting to scare him off.

But he wasn't so easily scared anymore, and knew she was bluffing. "Why are you down here? It's midnight."

Mal rolled her eyes. "I'm fully aware that it's midnight. I just…" She trailed off, realizing she didn't feel completely comfortable discussing this with him. Ben hadn't even been gone a day, yet she was already rummaging around in the kitchen to find some strawberries to reminisce their memories together. They reminded her of her first date with him, and besides – they tasted amazing.

No, she didn't feel comfortable at all talking to Carlos about her romantic feelings. If only Evie had found her instead; she'd know how to lift her spirits up, or she'd at least be put in the same position as her and know what was going through her head.

"Never mind," she quickly dismissed it, hoping the slight pause didn't give her away. Mal moved away from the kitchen island and circled around Carlos. "Why are _you_ here?" She arched an eyebrow at the boy.

Carlos fidgeted before motioning towards the dog in his arms. "Dude, uh, got hungry."

"So? Doesn't he eat, like, treats or something?" Mal's eyebrows were scrunched up as she examined his face. "I don't think they have those."

Carlos gave her a look, then reached out and pulled open a drawer. Inside were packages upon packages of tiny little bacon treats. "And," he added, bending down to release Dude and open one of the bottom cupboards, showing dozens of bags of dog food. "Dude's the campus mutt, 'member?"

 _Of course he has his own stash._ Mal groaned. "Whatever. Just hurry up and leave." She spun around and went to wash her hands. _Maybe I should make strawberry shortcake instead._ She needed something more than just the fruit to keep her occupied. Her mom's spell book didn't have recipes, but she sure could find one in this massive kitchen to use.

Carlos sighed and got up from his squatting position, running a hand through his white hair. "Mal, are you alright?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, drying off her hands and snatched up a recipe card out a small wooden box filled to the brim with them. Then she went to find a mixing bowl without looking up at her friend.

Carlos watched Dude start sniffing as he padded around the kitchen. "Ben's going to be gone for three months. And if you're already in a bad state–"

"I am absolutely fine," Mal cut him off through gritted teeth, a forced smile grazing her features. She threw a handful of strawberries into the bowl, three tablespoons of sugar following soon after.

"Then why are you down here?" Mal grabbed a wooden spoon and began mixing the two ingredients up a bit. "If I'm right, the last time you did this in the middle of the night was for the anti-love spell."

Mal's spoon stopped moving as she shut her eyes and tried to regroup. "Yes, alright? Yes, the last time I did this was for the anti-love spell, but that doesn't–"

Carlos took a step closer. "But doesn't that call for a tear of sadness, too?"

Mal's eyes snapped open and she narrowed them at him. "Have you been reading my spell book?"

He stumbled over this question. "Well, um…you know…light reading."

She let out a breath and finished mixing, laying the spoon down and grabbing up the bowl. "Look," she moved over the fridge and opened the door, expelling the cold air, "I'm a girl. Girl's have more emotions than guys. This isn't out of the ordinary." She shoved the bowl in and closed the door, leaning to preheat the oven to an even 400 degrees. "So I'd _appreciate_ it," she eyed him up while picking up another mixing bowl, "if you keep your damn nose out of my business."

Carlos put up his hands. "Hey, I was just trying to help."

Dude let out a small yip, trying to defend his owner. Carlos bent down to pet his furry friend.

"Well if you really want to help, start making the whipped cream." Mal pointed to the recipe card lying near her workspace.

He sighed and got to his feet. _I should've expected this_ , he mentally scolded himself. Before he even touched the card, Mal had whacked him on the arm with her wooden spoon. "Ow!" He grabbed his arm and rubbed it, giving her a dirty look. "What?"

Mal rolled her eyes. "Go wash your hands! Gosh." He walked around to the sink and started the water. Mal went back to work and mumbled jokingly, "You're like my mother."

Carlos glanced up at her and chuckled, washing his hands before getting started on the whipped cream.

* * *

Jay was serious. He wasn't going to think about Audrey's affections during this summer.

At least until Carlos left their dorm room.

The lights were off and the only sound was coming from wherever Carlos was, presumably the kitchen if the clanging and running water were any indication. Jay was laying on his side in his bed, staring at his tourney jersey across the room.

 **JAY 8**

It wasn't _so_ uncommon, was it? Sure, Audrey kissed him when he was in the jersey. She just liked the shirt. So did he. So did his team. So did EVERYONE. Why was that such a big deal? Maybe because that was the only time she would kiss him. At practice. Before a game. After a game, especially if they won. When she left for summer vacation.

So maybe it wasn't the most common thing in the world. But it still didn't mean anything.

She was a cheerleader. Maybe it was just the attraction. She felt like it was right to kiss him when they were both in uniform. _Nope, she was in an actual outfit earlier today,_ Jay reminded himself grudgingly. And then there was the fact that it was only in his relationship this occurred: Ben and Mal were all cute and gross basically twenty-four-seven.

Alright, so it bothered him. But only a little.

He groaned and rolled over, only to face his trophies – which, of course, applied to the current situation. He shut his eyes and flipped onto his back. Was it possible she only liked PDA? But that didn't make any sense. He wasn't even sure if actual meaningful intimacy could BE in public. But hadn't she kissed Chad Charming in front of the whole stadium? Maybe she just preferred it.

But that was stupid. Jay found himself groaning again. He didn't want to be the mushy, serious type. But what was the point in dating if you didn't eventually find your significant other? He never really gave marriage any thought. Back on the Island, if marriage ever entered his thoughts, he didn't like it. He despised it. Then, once he came to Auradon, he started to question his beliefs; they all did. Still, marriage seemed unlikely for a thief like him. He'd make a terrible father. But now that he had changed…

Curse these bothersome thoughts.

This changed nothing. He was still dating Audrey; why should he care if they only kissed when he was in his jersey? He could just wear it more. The fabric felt nice anyway. Maybe Evie could even sew him a more casual shirt with his tourney number on it. That way he wouldn't have to wash his jersey all the time.

 _Wait._ Jay furrowed his eyebrows, eyes still shut. _Since when do I wash stuff? Oh yeah, the staff handles that._ He tried to relax. It was midnight. Despite not being tired, he should probably try to get some sleep. He didn't need to be plagued with these thoughts.

Jay slid further underneath the sheets and tried to find a comfortable position. He opened his eyes to look at the clock. 12:47. "Oh my gosh," he mumbled, turning back onto his side. He stared straight at his jersey before deciding. _Enough worrying for tonight._ His eyes shut and he drifted off into a forced sleep.

* * *

 **The reason I had Mal associate Carlos' action with Maleficent is because of the beginning scene of the movie, where she coughs on the baby's lollipop and puts it under her armpit before giving it back. I guess being evil means not being sanitary. XD**

 **QOTC: Have you read the book?**

 **AOTC: I am currently reading it. :)**

 **I like these questions because I want to hear your thoughts. :)**

 **frostystuffs: I hope you're still intrigued. Have a blessed day too!**

 **kjay15: I'm glad you liked it! Those songs slay too. :) Thank you!**

 **Amazing Guest: Thank you! You really are amazing. ;) (Sorry for my terrible puns. XD)**

 **MermaidOdair: Thank you! I think Sofia did an excellent job in her version. :)**

 **Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416: Thank you!**

 **buerkat: Thank you! Unfortunately Ben isn't in much of this story, but if he was, man I'd be super into writing Bal fluff. :)**

 **Blame-the-music: Thank you!**

 **The 10th Doctor's Rose: Thank you! Sofia's voice just has something that makes the song a little bit better, doesn't it? :)**

 **white tiger freak: Thank you!**

 **CALWriter: Aha, thank you!**

 **Thank you for all the favorites and follows! Please continuing reviewing! I love hearing your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter Three

**I am so sorry for not uploading since August. if procrastination was a job, I'd be acing life. No promises for when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try not to be so slow. Sorry guys!**

 **QOTC and review responses are at the bottom, but first: quite a while ago I finished _The Isle of the Lost_ and I LOVE it! I think it's an amazing way to introduce the Descendants characters and the whole adventure was so fun to read! I love how it already shows their feelings toward each other changing as they begin to care. And CAN WE DISCUSS HOW JAY AND EVIE FLIRT?! UGH. KILL ME. x3**

* * *

The following day was boring as hell.

Mal had planned on getting out of her dorm room and staying away from the kitchen for the time being; maybe even get some fresh air and skim through her spell book. It wasn't like she had anything better to do.

Waking up rather early that morning (or eleven; sue her) and lazing around in bed for a good half hour, Mal figured it time to at least _stand up_. Slipping her feet out onto the floor and pushing aside the blankets, she came to her full height and leaned backward. Hearing a satisfying _crack_ from her back, Mal straightened up and stretched out her neck next. _Damn I'm tense._

She was just moving on to her knuckles when Evie cracked their door open, balancing her signature purse and two trays of breakfast. The staff was off for the holiday as well, yet the cafeteria buffet still remained plentiful. Surely not _all_ magic was banned in Auradon.

Evie caught the last _pop_ of Mal's right hand and grimaced, leaving the door open to set the trays down. "You should really get that checked out," she uttered, fishing through her purse. "I need to leave myself a note to find you a chiropractor…"

Mal chuckled, sauntering over to snatch a piece of bacon off one of the trays. "No need. That's a daily thing; it doesn't matter."

Evie glanced up at her, hand frozen in her purse. "So is breathing; it's important."

She rolled her eyes, but an idea popped into her head. "Hey, why don't we go on a jog to release some more tension?"

Evie's face contorted at the thought of perspiration. "Um, no thanks. I'd rather stay here and _not_ clog my pores."

"Or, ya know, I could crack my back again." Mal's smirk grew into a teasing grin. "I'm pretty sure I didn't get all the knots."

Evie's hands went up as she navigated around the table, her skirt brushing a few last-minute homework assignments she'd gotten back a few days ago before the semester ended. A's, as usual. "Fine. Just let me change clothes and…put my hair up, or something." She shook her head and slipped off her purse, dropping it onto her bed.

Mal pumped a fist into the air triumphantly. "Yes! Something to do!"

"Says the person who fully woke up less than five minutes ago." As Evie sat down to tug off her shoes, she cut her eyes over to her friend and proclaimed, "If my makeup runs I'm holding you personally responsible."

Mal just laughed, popping another piece of bacon into her mouth.

* * *

Maybe the villain boys weren't as close as the villain girls, but if Carlos could tell one thing from how aggressively Jay was playing tourney – by _himself_ – it was that something was really bothering him.

"Jay, are you alright?" he called from the sidelines, easing off of the bleachers. Dude hopped up and followed him.

Jay grunted and hit the ball all the way across the field. He hustled after it. "Don't you have anything better to do than stalk me?"

Carlos scoffed. "Please. It's summer break and you're out here playing tourney ALONE. That was practically a cry for me to come along."

Jay picked up the ball and tossed it high into the air, taking a deep breath before it came sailing back down. He tried to catch it last minute with his paddle but missed. Huffing, he replied, "Carlos, so help me, if you don't shut up I'll force you to play!"

Carlos clamped his mouth shut and nodded, retreating back to the bleachers. _So maybe we're not even as close as Maleficent and Aurora._

* * *

Turns out the jog Mal had in mind was a bit farther out there than what Evie had anticipated, which became evidently clear when they headed into the woods.

Evie puffed and swiped a loose strand of hair back, trying to focus on the scenery. It was rather beautiful, with green leaves and no low hanging branches to knock them down. As they continued down the road, Mal's reason for jogging this way also became clear.

"Hey Mal," she breathed, speeding up just a tiny bit to be beside her purple-haired friend.

"Yeah?" Mal asked, her hair being swept back due to their velocity.

 _Now how was the best way to say this,_ Evie wondered. _Conspicuously?_ "I have a pretty good idea how you're feeling right now, but, uh…maybe going the same route as your first date with Ben isn't a good idea…" Evie bit her lip as they slowed to a stop, hoping she hadn't triggered Mal's pent-up anger.

Mal sighed and bent over, hands on her knees. "I know. But this is a good exercise, right?"

Evie massaged her neck and let out a groan. "All I have to say is I am _so_ glad I went with a sports bra."

Mal chuckled, straightening up. "How 'bout we walk the rest of the way?"

Evie nodded, moving forward with her. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"The Enchanted Lake."

Evie held up an index finger. "Right, so where the love spell washed off?"

Mal bobbed her head once. "That's correct."

She tried to stifle her laughter. "I can't help but love how he didn't even try to get Audrey back after he 'figured out' what was going on."

Mal made no such effort and let her laughter boom, head swaying. "Yeah, me too. Apparently Ben's parents weren't the only people she rubbed the wrong way, now did she?"

Evie grinned, bringing her hands together in a victorious clap. "Apparently so." A few moments passed before she added, "I'm really happy for you two."

Mal smiled, glancing over at her. "Same to you."

Sighing, Evie rolled her head around. "Now if only the guys could find someone good for them."

Mal thought it over. "Well, even though Carlos and Jane aren't exactly _exclusive_ , I think they could be fine. Jay and Audrey, however…"

Evie's features crinkled. "Yeah, what's up with that?"

"Pfft, I don't know." Mal sucked in a breath. "She acts just like she always has, so I'm not sure what's different."

Evie raised an eyebrow, getting stuck in a gaze. "Maybe she just wants the attention."

Mal pointed a finger at her. "See, that's what I mean. That's all she's ever wanted, even when she was with Ben. And Chad. And I'm fairly certain I could safely bet on anyone else in her past, too."

The humor was lost on Evie. She tilted her head, still deep in thought. "I kind of feel bad for Jay."

Mal scoffed. "Don't let him hear you say that. He's too 'proud'."

"I know, I just…I don't know. It's not pity, just…"

Mal looked at her as they strolled to a stop. "Caring?"

Evie's eyebrows furrowed but she relented. "I think so. I'm still new to all these Auradonian feelings, ya know?" she joked, fetching the tiny fragment of her mother's mirror out of the pocket in her leggings.

Mal stepped onto the bridge connecting the road to the Enchanted Lake, turning to motion Evie forward. "I get it. Come on, let's get going." She started moving backwards.

Evie broke her eyes away from the magic mirror to fully see where they were. "Oh gosh…"

Mal stopped and gripped both sides of the bridge. "What's the matter?"

Evie awkwardly coughed into her fist, trying to instill some courage back into her body. "Well, uh…ever since the search for the Dragon's Eye, I kind of, um…"

Mal's lids drooped, growing bored with her stalling. "What?"

She grinned sheepishly. "I gained a fear of heights?"

* * *

Dude quietly made his way onto the field, flipping his ears back when they bothered him.

Jay was running when he noticed his furry friend right in his path. Stopping short he went flying just overtop, landing in the grass beside him. "Ugh, Dude!" he yelled, yanking off his helmet and sitting up, his expression matching his disgruntled tone.

Dude let out a soft bark and sidled up next to him, dropping his head right on Jay's lap.

Jay looked toward the bleachers and took his chances when Carlos was nowhere in sight. Leaning over to scratch Dude behind the ears, he laughed. Dogs were kind of fun. "You don't need a woman, huh?" he mused thoughtfully. Just as soon as it came out of his mouth he mentally cursed himself. He'd wanted to get outside to try to clear his mind of all things Audrey, but as he was wearing his jersey, it wasn't necessarily a good choice.

Jay grumbled and got to his feet, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. Air conditioning. Air conditioning was good. He scooped up the tourney gear he had been using and tossed it into the bleachers, heading for the one of the school hallways. He wasn't much of a reader, but maybe the library would actually have something useful to him for once.

* * *

 **The more I went into this chapter, I really realized how unlikely it is for Evie to be afraid of heights. I needed her to be for something to happen in the next chapter, so it needed to be there, but I don't know. What do you think? I feel like after the whole Dragon Eye's thing that could be very traumatizing, but not in that way? Oh well. For the the sake of the story, Evie's doesn't fare well with heights.**

 **QOTC: Thoughts on Booboo's hair length?**

 **AOTC: I have no idea how, but he pulls it off and I love it.**

 **kjay15: Thank you! I totally agree with you, Carlos does come off as that type of friend. :) What'd you think of the book?**

 **jevie67; Thank you!**

 **Amazing Guest: Thank you! As you know, my book "review" is up top. I hope I did a good job at describing my feelings toward it? I feel like if I explained this in person it'd be much easier to understand my enthusiasm, what with my hands flying everywhere. (I'm Italian. XD) Aha, good before I have some more bad puns stored for the future.**

 **dreamingatmidnight: Thank you! I know what you're talking about with Dove's line; it's just so beautiful. And you NEED to find a way to get the book! It's fantastic!**

 **Pheobetitanessofthemoon1234: Thank you!  
**

 **140: Thank you!**

 **Princess Miele: I hope you're birthday was amazing! Lol, sounds like an ATM or something. XD Thank you! I don't like Audrey that much either, as she doesn't seem to change that much.**

 **Blueshinymoonlight: Let's just say I think you'll be pleased.**

 **biankies: Thank you!**

 **Izzy: Thank you!**

 **DGMSilverAirhead03: Thank you!**

 **Phew! Lotta responses. I need to start PMing reviewers with accounts and keeping the guests down here. Sorry for that.**


	4. Chapter Four

**I have no excuse for my super long absence, so feel free to send me PMs demanding quicker updates. I really need the push.**

 **(Also, I made a tumblr account specifically for Descendants: jay-evie.)**

* * *

Mal stared back at Evie. "Please tell me you're kidding."

Evie brushed a strand of hair away from her face and sighed nervously. "I wish. Seriously, this puts a damper on my mood more than yours."

"Hardly!" Mal walked a few steps forward, catching Evie watching the bridge sway as she did so. "I wanted to go this way because it's my _happy place._ I want to be _happy._ And I figured you could do with some happiness as well, with Doug gone too." She gave Evie a look, crossing her arms. "Do you actually have a problem with heights? The bridge takes, like, five minutes."

Evie frowned. "C'mon, Mal. I appreciate what you're trying to do here, but if heights are part of the deal…" She put her hands up, the magic mirror remnant in one. "I'm out."

Mal's green eyes were unmoving. "At least step on the bridge."

"No."

"You have to _try,_ E."

"No, I really don't."

Mal tilted her head to the side. "Why don't you ask the mirror what it thinks?"

Evie raised an eyebrow, but held out the mirror and cleared her throat. "Mirror, mirror, in my hand, is there any mistake in staying on land?"

The fog cleared away and the mirror showed its answer: _no discernible mistake._ Evie grinned and held out the mirror to Mal.

Mal rolled her eyes and snatched the mirror. "Mirror, mirror, in my hand, shouldn't Evie give this bridge a chance?"

Again: _no discernible answer._

Mal groaned. "I'm starting to think your mom's mirror doesn't know anything."

Evie smirked. "Am I supposed to assume it didn't say 'yes'?"

The purple-haired girl showed an obviously fake smile. "Why yes you are. Here." And she tossed the small remnant back to Evie.

Evie instinctively took a step back from the flying glass and sucked in a breath when it hit the dirt. "Mal!" she hissed, bending down to retrieve it. "Don't _do_ that!"

As Evie brushed off the dust and tried not to get cut, Mal approached her and latched onto her arm. "Here's an idea," she began, pulling the distracted girl towards the bridge. "You cross the bridge for me, and I can lead you to the Enchanted Lake so you can wash the mirror."

Evie looked up and dug her feet into the ground just as they reached the bridge. "Uh-huh. Nice try; wouldn't that take away the mirror's magic?"

Mal stopped and sighed. "Okay, new tack. _You_ cross the bridge for _me,_ and _I'll_ clean the mirror with a spell for _you."_ Stepping behind her friend she started to push her forward.

Evie reluctantly took a few hesitant steps forward, relieved when the bridge didn't sway immediately. "I _might_ consider that. But only if you don't go crazy on here."

Mal appeared by her side again. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, don't go everywhere and purposely swing the bridge."

"Aw." Mal pouted. "But that's most of the fun, E."

Evie shrugged and turned around, jokingly saying, "Oh, then I guess I'm leaving."

"No, come on!" Mal grabbed her arm and spun her around. Unfortunately, Evie's grip on the magic mirror remnant loosened at the contact and flew out of her grasp.

"No!" Evie shouted, running to the edge of the bridge as if her sheer protest would stop gravity. Alas, the mirror continued dropping until both girls heard a _plop_ in the water.

Mal came up next to Evie and bit her lip. "I did not mean for that to happen."

Evie shut her eyes and stepped away from the edge. "I know. I know you didn't."

Deciding asking could do no further harm, Mal said, "I suppose you wouldn't want to head to the lake…" It sounded like a question even if it was phrased as a statement.

Evie shook her head. "Mal, I don't really think it's such a good idea for me to be around you right now." She let out a breath and ran a hand through her hair, walking off the bridge and heading back the way they came. "I know it was a mistake, but I need some time to calm down."

Mal nodded even though she couldn't see. "Right. That's understandable…I'll be at the lake, then…in case you need me."

When Evie didn't respond, Mal muttered a curse. All she wanted to do was have a fun day and she'd gotten her best friend mad at her. Even so, she turned around and continued down the bridge. She'd memorized some new spells out of her mother's book, and what was the point in that if she didn't have a place to practice?

* * *

Carlos had abandoned Jay's solo practice and left Dude to watch for about a half hour before his furry friend showed up outside his shared dorm room.

Carlos had left the door open so the dog wouldn't scratch the outside, and sure enough Dude used his small head to nudge it open for him to slither in. His four paws padded across the carpeted room until he could stare up at Carlos from beside his bed. His owner was leaning against the bed's headboard, leisurely messing with his laptop.

Dude gave a short yip. Carlos turned his head and smiled upon seeing his friend. "Hey, buddy! You wanna sit with me? I gotta track the Dark Net*, in case anything's up." It had become a pattern to routinely check the Dark Net at least once a week.

Dude stared blankly at Carlos, tail wagging all the same.

Carlos tilted his head. "You want to play?"

Dude didn't move.

Carlos glanced out the window, certain the temperature hadn't dropped in the last half hour; after all, it was the summer season, and Auradon was perfect. He sighed. "You want to go for a walk?"

Dude barked, appearing to smile at his friend.

Carlos pushed his laptop aside and shut it, slipping off the bed. "Fine. But we're going somewhere with shade. Like the forest, or something…" he muttered, picking the dog up underneath the belly and scratching him.

Oh, the things he'd do for dogs now.

* * *

 *** the Dark Net is a website that people on the Isle of the Lost created after the whole Maleficent-turned-dragon event occurred. It's in _Return to the Isle of the Lost._ (Note: I haven't finished the sequel yet. PLEASE do not give me spoilers. If the Dark Net is taken down or something by the end of the book, then I guess I'll have to adjust this mention of it.)**

 **QOTC: Favorite character?**

 **AOTC: Bruh, I have no clue. XD**

 **Review please! (I don't remember if I responded to reviews as I got them, so I didn't PM anyone this time. Give me a shout if you had an unanswered question or deserved a PM.)  
**


	5. Chapter Five

**Nine days later and voila! I'm here!**

 **This is VERY off topic, but I just finished watching the first episode of Dead of Summer and I just...I think they're trying too hard to make it scary. This is coming from a person who was scared af by the simplest of things on Gravity Falls and never watches horror movies, so I think that says something. XD**

 **I don't even know what else to say, just enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

She didn't just want to go back to the dorm room. She couldn't.

No, scratch that. She wouldn't allow herself to go back to the dorm room. Maybe hiking into the Enchanted Forest wasn't her thing, but she did need to get outside. Evie enjoyed sewing, but inspiration tended to strike at inconvenient times – like three am, for instance. She and Mal had endless stories about her sewing machine; most if not _all_ involving Mal being sleep deprived the next day.

Even if she didn't want to walk or sew, she felt the need to do _something._ Her feet had carried her all the way back to the massive entrance to Auradon Prep before deciding what she was actually going to do. She stopped on the walkway up and frowned to herself. Maybe she could ask the mirror what to d…right. That was gone.

Evie let out a heavy sigh and rubbed her temples. One of the most bizarre things about her was that reading tended to help stop an oncoming headache rather than induce one or make it worse. Perhaps it had a calming effect on her, but either way she pushed open the school's doors and began walking towards the library, the cool air conditioning helping the pain in her temples subside already.

* * *

Carlos generally let Dude lead them when they took a walk because, to be truly honest, the pup knew Auradon's layout better than he did. So he didn't question him when they started right off the bat by walking through trees and vegetation. (Like he would respond anyway.)

He did, however, start to get a little curious when the trees subsided and they were on an actual trail. Carlos turned his head and took in the surroundings, deciding against tearing part of his clothing to leave a trail behind them. Dude had a nose he could smell with, and if the two didn't come back, surely the other three kids from the Isle of the Lost would come to find them.

It was strange, thinking that. There had been a time when getting lost wasn't any concern of Carlos's. If he happened to find himself in an unfamiliar situation, anyone looking for him didn't cross his mind. His mother would definitely miss having someone clean her fur coats or her car, but she'd find someone else to fill his place. Now, at his new school, in his new home, he knew undoubtedly his friends would want him back. It was a really strange feeling. But it was good.

Carlos was pulled from his thoughts when Dude gave a sharp yip. Focusing in on what Dude was barking at, Carlos's eyes widened a fraction at the sight. Since when did they have a _bridge_ in the middle of the _forest?_

* * *

The library door was slightly ajar when Evie came to a stop in front of it. She glanced down the hallway and furrowed her eyebrows; she couldn't exactly see any of her friends willingly going to the library during summer vacation.

Deciding it was utterly ridiculous that Maleficent had somehow broken out of her tiny dragon form and was reading up on Auradon's rich history, Evie pushed the door open the full way and sighed contentedly. The hallway was cool, but it was _much_ colder in here. She hadn't realized what a number the temperature outside had done on her.

She'd spent plenty of nights stuck in this library, especially with all the end-of-year tests and quizzes getting thrown everywhere. She knew the layout pretty well – but something was different today. Evie glanced around, trying to pick out the strange source of discomfort. Maybe the open door was making her paranoid. Letting the worry roll off her shoulders, she headed straight to the nonfiction section. She'd already read all the books on the Isle of the Lost (an _astounding_ total of five), but she'd always want to learn more about the history of magic. Auradon was beautiful and all, but she'd quickly gotten over wanting to learn everything about its past.

She was just walking past the self-help section when she caught sight of a familiar head. "Jay?" she started, pausing to grin amusedly when he tried to hurriedly stand up and bumped into a shelf.

The startled boy turned around and looked at Evie like she had three heads. "Why are you in here?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You mean the library? Don't you think it's more my scene than yours, Jay?"

He ran a hand threw his hair, seeming unsettled. "Yeah, usually. But there's nothing to do, so I figured why not."

"True." Her eyes ran over him, picking apart his appearance mentally. He was wearing his tourney jersey, which reminded her (and literally everyone now) of Audrey, and if his untamed hair were any indication, then he was just out on the field. "Did you actually convince Carlos to play against you?"

There was a moment of hesitation where Jay realized what she was asking before shaking his head. "Nah, I let the kid live."

He gave her one of his signature grins that should've made everything seem normal, but he kept casting glances around the room, like he was waiting for something. Evie took a step closer and asked in her softest voice as to hopefully keep her on his good side, "Are you okay? You're kind of jumpy."

His grin dimmed down to just a smile. "Yeah. Just hot."

Her eyebrows lifted a centimeter before answering, "So am I."

Jay laughed, knowing she caught the word play. "Of course you are, princess." He stepped around her, heading in no particular direction. There was a moment where he took into account that it might be a little strange for him to call Evie princess, but technically she was one. So was pretty much _everyone_ in Auradon.

And him? He was the old King of Thieves.

Evie turned and followed after him. "So what book were you looking for?"

He internally groaned. That girl was too smart for her own good. "I don't know," he bluffed, flicking a piece of hair out of his face and almost collapsing into a chair. He hadn't really lied; he really was hot. "Just browsing, I guess," he finished as she delicately placed herself in the chair across from him. She wasn't leaving just yet.

That was the problem. He knew very well that she could take care of herself, but she was more content with focusing on others. She may not have cared for everyone, but she'd certainly stick around long enough to figure out what was bothering the ones she did.

"Anything you have in mind?" Evie rested her chin in her hand, fingertips tapping her clear skin lightly.

He shrugged. "Not really."

"Jay." She put her hands down on the table and leaned forward slightly, whispering in a conspiratorial tone, "You were in the _self-help_ section."

He scoffed. "Yeah, for _tourney_ books. I wanna up my game. Is that a crime?"

Evie leaned back in her chair, her raised eyebrow indicating she wasn't buying a word he said. "No," she said slowly, dragging the word out, "but you're the best player on the team. I'm pretty sure you're fine."

"E, seriously, that's what I was doing. It's not a big deal."

Evie blinked and pushed her chair back, getting to her feet. He didn't follow her as she went back to the self-help section and squatted in a position almost identical to his. He couldn't see what books she was looking at, but he hoped it wasn't the ones he'd been surveying.

His fears were confirmed when she sauntered back to his side of the table and dropped a book onto the table, pulling out the chair next to him and plopping herself down as well. Jay leaned forward to look at the book cover. It had a brunette on the front, along with the words _Guide to Girls: How to Understand Female Auradonian Language_.

Jay tried to keep his face neutral. "Where'd you find this piece of shit?"

Evie rolled her eyes and spun the book towards her, picking it up to examine it again. "If I'm correct, which I'm pretty sure I am, this is what you were looking at?"

He was ready to lie when he lifted his eyes to meet hers and stopped. Her gaze was intense but caring; he had a feeling she knew why he wanted the book. Sighing, Jay mumbled, "How'd you find it?"

Evie gave him a soft smile. "It wasn't pushed back the whole way; you're getting rusty."

Jay scratched the back of his head and snorted. "Gee, thanks."

"And by the way, I'm pretty sure this book won't help you decode Audrey's behavior."

Jay cut his eyes into little slits. "And why not?"

She hesitated. "Because she's not exactly like everyone else. I mean, you know that; you're dating her."

He frowned. "What are you saying?"

"I just…you want to know why she's interested in your jersey, right?"

He reluctantly nodded.

"She's just special. I'm not saying she doesn't like you, she just likes attention more."

Jay was fairly certain he understood what she meant, but he didn't feel like dwelling on it – especially when her relationship with Doug was going so well. And Ben and Mal's, too. Why was everyone else but him fine? He went with the easier answer. "Okay. When you're ready to admit you're jealous, just let me know."

Evie chuckled. "Uh-huh, 'cause that's definitely what's happening here."

Jay grinned. "Oh yeah, I'm sure of it."

"Trust me." Evie stood up once again and leaned down to catch his eye. "If I was into you, you'd know." There was a moment's pause before she patted his shoulder and straightened up, heading for the doors.

Jay sat there, shaking his head. "Trust _me._ " He turned in his chair, waiting for her to look back at him. "I know." He smirked.

Evie grinned back at him and laughed. "Whatever you say."

* * *

Mal reached the Enchanted Lake a mere fifteen minutes after Evie left, only two of those taking to cross the bridge. She _knew_ it was a short distance, but if Evie didn't want to cross it that was her problem.

Mal mumbled a curse as her thoughts drifted back to the magic mirror remnant she'd made Evie drop. She stared at her reflection in the lake. This lake washed away all spells, as it did Ben's love spell – why would a magic mirror be any more difficult? She sighed, pushing a purple lock of hair behind her ear and trying to remember another spell.

So far this entire day was shaping up to be really boring. If she were still on the Isle of the Lost, Mal would be able to roam free and see whomever she chose to. But here, in Auradon, where things were better in almost every other aspect, she was currently confined to her high school – and its closest attractions. It wasn't as if she were unhappy to be there, but she yearned to do something, _anything,_ and it was easy to remember that she could if she were back in her birth land.

Many hair spells flashed through her mind, but she was growing tired of that one. Plenty of girls, plenty of spell alterations. She dipped a hand into the lake and spread her fingers apart, trying to keep calm. A nice, calm day would still be uneventful, but at least she'd feel well-rested.

The dog spell obviously couldn't be performed if she was the only one around. Mal shut her eyes for a brief moment and thought of the spells she thought she had memorized recently. A line jumped out, because it pretty much screamed _magic mirror_ at her.

 _"Before I commit something like manslaughter, show me where Evie is on the water."_

The water rippled some and before Mal could blink, there was Evie in the library with Jay. Mal raised an eyebrow, leaning closer but making sure not to fall in. (One drowning scare in the Enchanted Lake was more than enough.) Why was Jay in the library? As long as she had known him, he wasn't particularly into reading. And yet, there was book on the table.

There was a rustling in the trees behind her. Mal tilted her head and listened. The noise had stopped. She shrugged it off and went back to watching the water – _whoa!_ Evie was standing up, much, much closer to Jay than she had been a moment ago, leaning down to look at him. As Mal had asked to see Evie, the view wouldn't show her how Jay was looking at her. But if the girl's facial expression mirrored his then they were…flirting.

Mal thought back. They _had_ flirted in the four's search for the Dragon's Eye, but that was different, it seemed. That was joking. That was for humor. This seemed real, or at least more intense than before. Without hearing the two's dialogue Mal couldn't be sure, but this definitely looked to be a little serious.

A twig snapped. Mal whipped her head around only to be faced with nothing, but the rustling had started up again. She glanced back at the lake. She didn't have the counter spell, but oh _man_ she had to get rid of that.

Spells ran through her mind and she shut her eyes, trying to concentrate. What would _work_ in this case?

The noise continued.

Maybe it didn't have to be a spell. Maybe it was something common, like a vanishing act of some sort.

The background noise stopped just as Mal clawed a hand through the water and the close scene Evie and Jay were currently sharing disappeared into the water, rippling away just like it had come. "Mal? Oh good, we're not alone!"

Mal quickly got to her feet and blinked upon seeing the cause of the noise: Carlos and Dude. She let out a heavy sigh. "Let me guess," she started, closing her eyes for a brief moment. "You got lost?"

Carlos grinned sheepishly. "Wouldn't you follow this cute dog, too?"

* * *

 **QOTC: Favorite ship?**

 **AOTC: Bal, because who doesn't love that? x3**

 **Review!**


	6. Chapter Six

**I don't even know how I managed to crank this one out in the past few hours, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging again. (My updates have always been spread out, so I'm assuming you expect this kind of behavior, but still.)**

 **Also, I've just now realized that every chapter since the first has been the same day. XD Chapter Seven will actually go into their third day, I promise. :P**

* * *

He had to hide it.

To say Jay was embarrassed of having to take a library book out on _girls_ of all things was an understatement. He'd be _mortified_ if any more of his friends knew he was having issues with Audrey; Evie was most likely fine, as she listened to his rants about opposing tourney teams all the time anyway. She was a listener and sure, she made jokes every so often, but he knew she noticed this was a real problem here, and she wouldn't be insensitive. He supposed he was lucky she was the one to find him in the library – too bad that didn't tell him where to hide the book.

Jay glanced at the title and grimaced again, shutting the door to his dormitory. Carlos wasn't in the room. Jay let out an audible sigh and hurriedly walked over to his bed. He was pretty sure no one would check under his pillow for loot _(he_ was the former-thief, after all), but he wasn't exactly in the mood to take chances. And plus – _achoo!_ – the thing was dusty!

He wiped off a thing coat of dust on the book's spine and felt his eyebrows knit together in disgust, from both the oldness of the book and the acknowledgment of how much he had changed over the past year. The Isle was _covered_ in dirt and grime, and he was annoyed by some _dust?_ Unheard of; he wouldn't let that get out either.

He surveyed the room and, with a fake eureka moment, stomped towards the table. Setting the book down, he only thought for a second before realizing it was utterly foolish to believe he or Carlos would have tape in their room. Jay shook his head and picked the book up again, tossing it onto his bed and pulling the covers up slightly so it didn't show. Knowing where he could find tape, he went out the door and jogged down the hall to the girls' dorm.

* * *

The walk away from the Enchanted Lake and across the bridge (on which Carlos insisted upon carrying Dude, in case he was to trot too far and fall) was quite chatty; Mal took note of as Auradon Prep finally came into view.

Carlos was set on discussing Jay's weird behavior and Mal wasn't convinced it was anything too serious. For one, she knew he wasn't missing his significant other like she was; he didn't have those type of feelings too often. After Carlos brought up the point of him playing tourney solo for the third time, Mal had to concur that _something_ was going on – she just wasn't worried.

"Mal, he's your friend," Carlos tried a new tactic. "Don't you want to see him happy?"

Mal looked at him. "Carlos, I haven't even _talked_ to him today. The only reason I know something's up is because of _you,_ so you know the information I'm going off of. Would you be too concerned if you just heard that?"

Carlos groaned. "I mean, I _guess_ not. But he's never acted like this before, so it's just really strange."

Mal rolled her eyes and felt Dude's fur run against her exposed calf. "I know, but you don't need to get all worked up over it."

Another groan. "I know." There was a slight lull in the conversation, and Mal was grateful until it was broken. "So what were you doing out by the Enchanted Lake when you can't swim?"

She cut her eyes at him, feeling some heat rush to her cheeks. She knew Jay couldn't swim either so at least she wasn't the only teen from the Isle who didn't know how. But Carlos could (at least, he could doggy-paddle, which was better than nothing), and even though she knew he wasn't mocking her, it hit a nerve. "I wasn't _in_ the water, dumbass. I was practicing spells."

Carlos cocked his head to the side. "But why the lake?"

His friend cleared her throat. "It's peaceful. And quiet. At least until _you_ showed up, all lost and confused."

He bumped shoulders with her. "It wasn't like I was going to be mauled out there."

 _"I_ know that, but did you? You looked pretty nervous," she said in a singsong tone, bumping his shoulder back.

Carlos chuckled. "Nah, Dude was leading me and he knows the layout better than I do. Even if I didn't know where we were, he did."

Mal's eyebrows crinkled. "Is it weird, depending on a dog that much?"

She saw him shake his head out of the corner of her eye. "No, not really. I guess maybe it should be, especially considering who my mother is, but I'm comfortable with it."

As they neared the school another silent beat passed, Mal being the one to break it this time. "So…did you see the enchantment I had on the lake?"

"You put an enchantment on the lake?"

"Well, maybe 'spell' is a better word, but yeah. You didn't see it?"

Carlos glanced at her. "Um, no. Sorry I missed it, Mal. What was it?"

She made a face. "I'm not sure if I should say–oh, okay." She stopped them in their tracks and looked at him. "It was Evie and Jay. In the _library."_

He stared at her. "What's so wrong about that?"

Dude, sensing his owner wasn't going to continue walking for the moment, plopped down on his haunches and looked up at him. Carlos noticed and leaned down to rub his head as Mal responded.

"Nothing, really. Except for the fact that they were flirting."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Whoa, really?"

 _"Yeah,_ really."

Carlos gave her a small smile, breaking into a bigger one as he said, "They only do that all the time."

Mal shut her eyes and began walking again. "Not what I meant, dude." The dog titled his head at the mention of his name.

* * *

The door was unlocked, and Jay frowned. Were they both home? After a quick glance he pronounced the room free of his female friends and immediately went to Evie's desk. Surely someone who sewed as much as she did would have tape on hand. He'd found scissors, two glue sticks, a hot glue gun, and rubber bands, but no tape, before he heard the voices.

They were wafting in through the window. He sauntered over and, as Carlos and Mal came into view, he realized he had absolutely no excuse as to why he would be looking for tape during summer break in the girls' room. He stumbled backward and threw caution to the wind, hurriedly peeking into drawers and under beds, all without moving anything so much as a centimeter; they'd know, and he'd be cooked.

* * *

"Why should this be any of my concern? I already have my schedule full of worrying about Jay; I don't need to think about Jay _and_ Evie. That's how they _joke,_ Mal. They've always faked flirting like that," Carlos pointed out, plucking at the front of his shirt.

Mal put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, I get that and all – trust me, I do – but this didn't look like they were trying to be funny, okay? I think they were actually flirting this time."

Carlos gave her a look. "So am I supposed to believe you're really suggesting our two best friends are _into_ each other? When they're _both. In. Relationships?"_

Mal put her hands up. "That's why I wanted to talk about it."

He made a noise in the back of his throat and threw his head back. "Mal, if they were actually flirting, I'm sure it was just a one-time thing."

"You didn't even _see_ it, how can you possibly–"

"Alright, let's compromise, huh?" Carlos made a clicking noise with his tongue and Dude trotted to him. "How about you ask Evie about it and I ask Jay, okay? And in return for me believing something's going on between them, you need to believe Jay's having some sort of problem – because he _is."_

Mal snapped her mouth shut and breathed heavily through her nose, beginning to walk again. "Fine."

"Good, we're in agreement." Carlos looked down at Dude as they started moving again and grinned. _I really manhandled that situation,_ he thought proudly, smiling to himself.

* * *

Jay went back to the desk and quickly packed Evie's things back into the little box he'd found them in, pulling out the box that was beneath it. It took a few crucial seconds of rummaging around before he snagged some masking tape and swallowed the urge to holler a victory scream. He shoved the boxes back in place and grabbed a few blank sheets of paper off the desk before bolting out the door, pulling it closed with his foot. He may not necessarily care about school property, but if he was going to do this then he'd need to cover the book so it wouldn't get ruined. Damages cost money, and he didn't have a penny to his name.

Jay could faintly hear two of his friends' voices a floor below him, but he wasn't sure if they were moving or stationary. He ran down the hall until he almost passed his door, opening it forcefully and turning the lock once inside. He dropped the supplies on the table and pounded over to his bed, ripping the covers back and gripping the book. "You're more trouble than you're worth _,"_ he grumbled to himself, tossing it down onto the table. He quickly wrapped it up like a present so it didn't fall out of its packaging with the three pieces of paper he'd stolen, bending down to keep it in place with his elbow as he tore of a few squares of masking tape and stuck the corners down.

He got onto his knees and slid underneath the table, dragging the covered book and tape along with him. He could make out individual words now and knew Mal and Carlos were in the hallway; how close to his room, he didn't know. Using much more tape than probably needed, Jay stuck the book securely to the underside of the table and crawled back out. No paper was left over, so he only had to worry about the masking tape. _Evie probably won't miss this if it was buried so deep in her craft storage,_ he relented in his head, chucking the tape into his bedside table's top drawer.

The doorknob moved and was followed by a knock. "Jay, come on, open the door," Carlos's voice came through the cracks.

Jay looked around and, on a split-second decision, tugged his boots off and nearly threw them in a corner before he realized it'd be quieter to set them down. Doing so, he headed over to the door as Carlos knocked a second time. He unlocked the door and swung it open, making his best groggy face. "Didn't you know I was taking a nap?" he growled, rubbing an eye with the heel of his palm.

Carlos threw an arm out incredulously as Dude shuffled in the door past his legs. "How was I supposed to know? You didn't tell me!"

Jay waved a dismissive hand and headed over to his bed where his covers were still thrown back. "Well you should've known better than to wake me."

Carlos's face was priceless as he tried to decipher the logic in this situation.  
Finding none, he closed the door slowly and looked at Dude. "Do you understand him?" he asked quietly, earning a tail wag in response.

* * *

Upon leaving the library, Evie hadn't set out for her dormitory. Instead, she'd headed toward the museum. She'd only looked at her mother's statue a handful of times since arriving in Auradon, and while generally anything to do with the Evil Queen was thought to be a bad omen, she felt she owed it to her after losing the mirror.

Evie sighed heavily and frowned upwards. She didn't like that she had to look up to her mother; it seemed erroneous, as if, even from her current position on the Isle of the Lost, the Queen would always be above everybody else.

She looked down and shook her head, trying to gather up some courage…to speak to a statue. She'd been wondering for quite awhile if she should inform her mother of the recent developments, but ultimately decided that a) she wouldn't be interested, and b) she'd be disapproving. Evie gave her head another shake and cleared her throat. "Hey, Mom?" she began, glancing up at the statue again. It was motionless beneath her gaze.

Evie averted her eyes and mentally scolded herself. This wasn't even her _mother_ in the flesh – it was a statue, for God's sake! Why was she still so scared? She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. She knew why. The Evil Queen was, well…evil. If the recent scare with the Anti-Heroes Club was any indication, the Isle wouldn't hold her forever, and then everyone…especially Evie, her own daughter…would face her wrath.

She decided to start again. "Mom, I need to talk to you about something." She tried to sound firm and not let on her knees were shaking, despite the fact this was all practice for a videocall that would most likely never happen.

No words came out of the Evil Queen's mouth, but Evie could practically hear some lame excuse to go pluck her eyebrows and try a new rejuvenating face mask.

Assuming the statement would gain her attention, Evie said, "It's about my marrying a prince."

The squeals of excitement and mentions of a mother-in-law wing in this so-called prince's castle entered Evie's mind.

"No, Mom, I'm actually…" Evie dropped her gaze and muttered, "I'm not dating a prince."

The cry of misunderstanding and gasps were to be expected.

"I'm with this guy named Doug, Mother, and he's very kind," Evie continued, knowing that she'd be cut off quite abruptly if this were a real occurrence. But since it wasn't... "He's the son of Dopey and I _also…_ might have lost your magic mirror." She winced at the silence that enveloped the room and made sure to take note it had always been quiet.

This was where the script ended for Evie. She had a pretty good idea on how the Evil Queen would react – cries of disapproval and refusal to accept Doug were a safe bet – but she wasn't sure how things would be phrased, or how brutal her punishment would be. She was _not_ looking forward to that hell. Just thinking about it made her rub the inside of her wrist subconsciously, a memory of her most recent reprimanding. It was quite some time ago, but she still had the scars; physical and emotional. Her mother had been really guilty afterwards. The thought of her tarnishing her daughter's looks was terrifying to her.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, Evie looked around the room once more and almost chuckled at the sign next to Maleficent's stature. _PSA: will soon be accompanied by tiny dragon model._ She wished she had her phone to send Mal a picture; and just like that, her anger towards Mal was gone. Sure, she'd lost the mirror, but the Evil Queen would be pissed at her daughter over something else, anyway. Like a misplaced eyelash curler at home in the Castle Across the Way or something.

Evie felt herself smile as she walked in the direction of the exit doors. Sure, her mother was scary – but she was also immature beyond belief.

* * *

 **I think I might have written Carlos slightly out of character, but I really enjoyed writing his scenes with Mal the most this chapter. :)**

 **QOTC: Thoughts on the parents of the Island?**

 **AOTC: Do NAWT get me started**

 **Review please!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**I'm sorry.**

* * *

Begrudgingly, Mal stuck to her word. She'd made a compromise with Carlos, and she herself was pretty curious about the scene she'd witnessed earlier that day.

But she was admittedly a little bit worried about confronting her roommate. Sure, Evie had had the entire day to cool off and she seemed more than a tiny bit playful with Jay, but Mal couldn't be so sure she'd be in a good mood. After all, she had lost her mother's magic mirror remnant. That thing had helped them out a lot, and even she was pissed off about the loss.

Even so, there wasn't anything she could do about it now except apologize and try to move on. If Evie didn't want to, then that was her fault. The only thing Mal would lose was the person who came closest to being her sister, whom she shared most of her feelings with and actually liked to confide in.

Okay, maybe she was more than a _little_ worried.

Mal had been sitting in the center of her bed, legs crossed and fingers tapping her spell book, when the door made the lightest noise as it was pushed open. Her eyes flicked upward and caught Evie's as she entered the room and closed the door.

The blue-haired female didn't utter a word as she made her way over to her dresser and extracted a pair of pajama pants and a flattering top with the words 'Born to Sleep' stitched across the top. Mal went back to pretending to read spells as she heard fabric being removed and replaced, running through her apology quickly in her mind. She didn't have a way with words, and the apology was nothing special, but she wanted to work in how truly sorry she was with just the tone. Maybe the words themselves were simple, but the feeling behind it would really push her point.

The sound of clothing dropping into a laundry bin prompted Mal to tilt her head up and shut her spell book. "Hey, E," she started tentatively, knowing she was treading rough waters.

Evie looked at her as if she wasn't expecting the use of her nickname. "Hey," she answered, eyebrows slightly raised but not in an annoyed way.

Mal slowly got to her feet and hesitated by her bed's leg. "You know that I'm not one for, well, sentimental crap but, uh…" She glanced down and could feel Evie's eyes upon her. She mentally cursed herself and looked back up. "I'm really sorry about your mirror. I didn't mean to lose it."

Evie's eyes softened and a small smile showed on her face. "It's okay, Mal. Thanks for apologizing."

A weight she didn't know she was carrying was immediately lifted off of Mal's shoulders. _Oh thank goodness._ She allowed herself to lack some subtly and asked, "So where'd you go today?"

Evie crossed the floor, the socks she wore making a small sound as they rubbed against the carpet. "Well I started to get a headache on my way back, so I went to the library to cool down."

Mal nodded as her friend reached her nightstand and began to rummage through the drawer, pulling out a single makeup wipe. "Read anything interesting?"

If Evie was curious about Mal's sudden interest in literature she didn't show it. "Nah, I didn't end up reading too much."

The purple-haired vixen snorted, sure even if she didn't know what went down in the library earlier that day she'd react the same way. "Then what'd you do?" Her voice showed her amusement, but she wasn't conveying how alert she was. Any way Evie phrased her response could be helpful in the situation.

There was a small pause and Mal thought Evie deliberately wiped off her lip gloss in the moment to give herself time. Once her mouth lost its shine, Evie glanced at Mal in the small mirror she had purchased specifically for vanity purposes. "Why are you so intrigued?"

Mal raised her eyebrows slightly and lifted a hand in a nonchalant way, casually moving around their shared dormitory. "I'm not." She saw the disbelief in the look Evie shot her. "Small talk."

Evie slowly nodded, not bothering to hide her skepticism. "Uh-huh." A beat passed before either said anything. "So what'd you do today?"

Mal shrugged but her mind was yelling, _This is it! You can turn the conversation in your direction!_ "Studied my spell book by the lake. Carlos and Dude got lost and we walked back together."

Evie made a noise to acknowledge she heard the statement but didn't respond, wiping her eyelids clean of any primer, eye shadow, and/or mascara.

Mal furrowed her eyebrows, feigning curiosity. "Where was Jay today?"

Evie caught her eye in the mirror and said slowly, "He was in the library, too."

Mal's expression smoothed out. "Oh, okay. Is that why you didn't read much?"

 _"Yes,_ Mal, it is." Her tone was no longer light and was instead leaning toward irritated. "We were both in the library; so what?"

Mal grinned and shrugged. "You tell me what. I was just wondering, because if you weren't reading then you must have been talking, and you two don't get to talk too much, right?"

Evie averted her gaze and focused on rubbing on her filled-in eyebrows. "We have other things to do, Mal, who cares? Not me."

"What'd you guys talk about?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"See, I do because I _saw you_ flirting."

Evie turned around and stared at her friend. "What?"

Mal just looked back at her. "I saw."

"I thought you said you were at the lake."

Mal tilted her head and said, "I was," crossing her arms. "But I tested out a spell and it showed me your little… _conversation."_

Evie stayed silent for a moment before spinning around, continuing to wipe her face. "We were just joking around, like we usually are."

"Yeah, but the word 'usually' implies there are times when you're _not_ joking," Mal pointed out, smirking at the slip-up.

Evie cleared her throat. "We were having fun and that's all."

"Really?"

"Go take a shower, Mal; you must be all gross and sweaty."

"Answer my question first."

 _"Yes!_ There's nothing going on, okay?" Evie turned to look at her best friend. "I appreciate your concern, although it is a little bit of an _intrusion."_ She gave her a pointed look. "Now go wash up."

Mal made a face but slipped off her shoes and left the room. It wasn't that she was mad at Evie for flirting with a friend when her boyfriend was gone. She couldn't truthfully say she was _happy_ about it either, she just wanted her to be able to confide in her. They always discussed things like feelings and junk. She just wondered when Evie started thinking that she couldn't do that with her anymore.

* * *

Jay had been lying awake, for a long time before Carlos actually pulled aside the curtains and rays of sun actually hit the former thief. As he started to stir under the covers, actually ready to get up for once, he thought of the tape in the drawer beside him and wondered if the word 'former' would always be a little bit untrue.

He must have grumbled or something because in the next second he heard Carlos mutter incredulously, "You slept for over ten hours and you're still tired?"

Jay sat up and chucked a pillow at his friend before his eyes really adjusted to the sudden light-filled room. When they did, Carlos was holding the pillow and coaxing Dude out of his bed with it. "Hey, don't ruin my pillow!" he protested, feeling his feet touch the floor as he stood.

"Then don't throw it at me!" Carlos countered as the furry dog hopped onto the floor as well. Tail wagging, he nipped at the pillow too close to him. Despite his words, Carlos lifted it higher and tossed it back onto his roommate's bed. He was getting better at the _talk,_ but wasn't entirely sure he'd ever master the _walk._

His source of entertainment having been taken from him, Dude began to wander. Jay didn't realize he was following him with his eyes until the animal was underneath the table, nose lifting up towards his hiding spot. And he _panicked._

"Hey! Get! Get out from under there!" Jay yelled, clapping his hands together as he ran at the dog, shooing him away from the table as quickly as possible. Sure, Carlos wouldn't just randomly check underneath their table for anything out of the ordinary, but if the campus mutt was sniffing at it like a slab of meat was there, then he might.

"Whoa, calm down!" Carlos said, walking over to his friend with a hand out. "What was that about?"

Jay let out of relieved, cleansing breath before looking at the blond boy next to him. "Nothing, nothing just…nothing. That dog snoops too much."

Carlos raised an eyebrow. He already knew something was off about Jay as of lately – actually, ever since summer break had started – but right now it really hit how _much._ He looked at the son of Jafar for a moment before cautiously asking, "Jay, is everything alright?" He took extra care in forming his words, hoping Jay could tell he wasn't trying to patronize him by speaking slowly and rather realize he was truly worried.

For about a split second, Jay wished he and Carlos could talk like Evie and Mal did. Maybe not to the extent were they gushed about _feelings,_ and romantic girly things – just talking. He had felt a bit better knowing he wasn't alone (after all, having Evie behind you was about as good as it could get), but sometimes he just wanted a guy to share his thoughts with.

The thought quickly vanished and he squinted his eyes at his friend, keeping up his emotionless façade. "I'm hungry for candy."

Carlos blinked. "You're…you're what?"

Jay cleared his throat and went for the door, grasping the handle and pulling it open. "I'm eating candy for breakfast."

Eventually, Carlos nodded. Eventually, he said, "Okay, sure." Eventually the two were walking in the direction of the girls' dorm.

Eventually, his friend wouldn't look at him like he knew something was wrong; that it pained him to know he couldn't help.

* * *

 **I went camping all last week, so…sort of an excuse for my absence? Either way, I hope you enjoyed this update. The next is kind of a filler, nothing too special, but I'd like to believe it's nice.**

 **QOTC: Favorite moment?**

 **AOTC: To be honest the entire movie is great, but I really love when Jay bumps shoulders with Chad and then Chad clutches his shoulder and says "ow." XD**

 **Review please!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**What's wrong with me? Seriously. The last time I opened this document (which had** _ **nothing,**_ **mind you) it was the day before school started. I am now two and half days away from it ending. Dear Lord.**

* * *

Downstairs in the campus's indoor portion of the cafeteria (the weather was absolutely _horrid)_ the four villainous teenagers were setting up for a breakfast that was more than likely to be a little off-kilter.

Mal doubted Evie was truly angry with her, but their conversation from the night before did bring about some annoyance from the princess towards the purple-haired girl. Holding up to her end of bargains was a new custom for Mal, but she had done it. Her attempt at a subtle yet deep conversation with her best friend had totally bombed, but she had still asked about what had been on her mind since her spell at the Enchanted Lake. Because of this, she anticipated a mostly-silent Evie the morning after; and she was correct, as per usual. The silence, in turn, pushed her focus and primary interest onto Carlos…

…who had not succeeded on his end. From his point of view, Mal seemed to have failed to remember that Jay was repeatedly comparable to a lion: if provoked too long or too often, he would most likely tear you in half. Attempting to ask him how he felt just a mere ten minutes before this troublesome breakfast began had gotten Carlos nowhere, and he wasn't predominantly excited to try again so soon. That left him to avoid any and all eye contact with Mal, which wasn't easy. Having both she and Jay out of his conversational range for at _least_ the morning, he didn't have much of a choice of someone to talk to…

…but Evie wasn't really up for talking that morning. She had no particular interest in being irritated with Mal, or even insinuating that she felt that way, but if she didn't show some of those feelings then her best friend would try to interrogate her once again. And, admittedly, their short and rather terse conversation had made Evie think about her interaction with Jay. She hadn't meant to flirt, but they were both equally fluent in the intriguing ability. Had their interaction really been seen as an obvious advance? The thought had kept her up most of the night, lying stock-still underneath the sheets that were much hotter than usual in the summer heat.

Because of her newly dug up thoughts that she had no desire to sort through at the moment, Evie had resolved to discuss fun times that had occurred during the school year – mostly of her and Doug. She probably laid it on too thick, and the memories covered the meal with an air of disappointment. Everyone was missing their daily companions, even though having each other was enough. It had, and always would be, _more_ than enough.

As for Jay…well, he was the exact opposite of the blue-haired princess: closed off and content with staying quiet, for once. He knew Evie would have the common sense not to bring up his self help book on females (she wasn't a dunce; not even _close),_ but the mere fact that he had actually sought out or even _needed_ the book in the first place instilled an (un)healthy amount of embarrassment in him. Throughout his fitful rest the previous night, he had juggled pushing aside his thoughts of Audrey and letting in ones full of Evie and their library conversation instead. He didn't think much of it; truthfully, he was trying _not_ to think.

Even through all the internal complications, overall their slightly awkward breakfast had been going fairly well…right up until Mal had decided shortening Jay's hair with a spell was a hil _arious_ joke.

"What the _hell,_ Mal?!" Jay exclaimed, fingers combing through his noticeably shorter hair. An entire chop, or a buzz cut, or even going _bald_ would have been better than the Dora length he had found himself on the receiving end of.

Carlos choked on the scrambled eggs he had swallowed a second ago, choosing to down some of Evie's milk in an attempt to cut off the laugh bubbling up inside his throat. Evie simply covered her mouth and tried not to smile at how adorably girly and youthful Jay now appeared. Her mother would categorize it as an improvement in the beauty department.

Mal, however, didn't have the decency to mask her amusement. She roared with laughter, head tilting back and hands smashing together with an incredibly noisy result. "Oh, this is _beautiful!"_

Jay's expression showed nothing close to her reaction.

Evie cleared her throat and placed a hand on her chest, hoping that would help keep from laughing. She leaned over to Mal and pulled down the emotional barrier placed between them a bit to suggest through quivering lips, "Mal, maybe you should say sorry."

Honestly, Mal didn't see the point in apologizing for something which she could fix with another _super_ simple spell, so she shook her head, laughing more now than before. "No, no, let's just keep it this way."

"Mal," Jay growled, hands slamming down onto the tabletop. Carlos's plate shook, and the white-haired boy coughed loudly, turning away to hide his grin.

Mal pointed her index finger at Jay, completely sidestepping his not-really-a-request. "I want all of you to vote; on a scale of one to ten, how epic is this spell?"

Carlos coughed again, which only sounded _vaguely_ like the word "eleven."

Jay glared at him, crackling eyes angrily skipping over Evie and swinging right back to Mal. "I don't care if you're getting better at spells, or if this was a joke. Fix. It. _Now,"_ he demanded, banging a fist onto the table at each word for emphasis.

Mal slowly scooped up her spell book and pushed her empty plate away, saying, "How about, instead of that…" And she got up from the table, running through the large room and out the doors.

"MAL." Jay was right behind her, screaming expletives. His hair swung from side to side at its newly odd length.

As his loud complaints and her humorous cackling faded, Carlos finally allowed himself to turn back to the lady across from him. Clearing his throat, he asked, "So…how was your food?"

Evie made eye contact with her friend, and that was all it took for both of them to burst into giggles. Jay was a mad man, and maybe she was trying to push her mind to think about someone else, but that was _amazing._ Despite currently being aggravated with Mal, Evie was sure her roommate would be holding this over Jay's head – forever and always. Just as a future queen should always do things.

* * *

 **QOTC: Favorite dance number?**

 **AOTC: Deffffffinitely 'Set It Off.'**

 **Review please!**


End file.
